Kindred Spirits
by Taijiya
Summary: AU KohakuKanna Kohaku lives in a world where technology and supernatural powers coexist. He and his sister travel for her line of work, and he meets a frail, childlike girl. Secrets, young love, magic, and even murder are uncovered. Chapter 02 Uploaded!
1. Chapter 01 Strange Encounters

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 01 : Strange Encounters

Author's Note: This is the result of an author's request from Dragon/Fairy Girl. She asked if I'd write a Kohaku/Kanna pairing. I agreed! Hehe. So here we are. I'm following her guidelines, so the story is set in the present (well… sort of anyway), is indeed going to be a Kohaku/Kanna story, and it focuses mostly on Kohaku. I hope everyone enjoys, since this is entirely a new experience for me. Although I like both Kohaku and Kanna, they are the first characters I've ever tried to focus on in fan fiction that aren't really my favorites. So I'm taking this as a growth opportunity. I'll have to dig into characters that I've never really tried to before. Tee hee.

Warnings: Nothing much as of right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_page break_

A grin settled across Kohaku's face as he finished the task of setting up his new room in their new apartment. He and his elder sister Sango traveled a lot because of her work, which she never spoke much about. But Kohaku did not question her. He just accepted it as the way things were since their parent's deaths. And he knew Sango appreciated his acceptance. He had a feeling that what she did, whatever it was, was something she did not wish to speak of at all.

Most kids his age would ask. But he wasn't like most kids. Forced to learn how to survive when you're seven can make one a little different. Besides, Sango took care of them both, even with his survival skills. She handled work while he went to school, since she insisted that he finish school, unlike her.

Speaking of Sango, where was she? Kohaku got to his feet and exited his room. He walked down the hall way into the kitchen and living room. Sango was placing their kitchen utensils into their respective places, humming to the music on her headphones. She was dressed as if she were planning to work out, but that wasn't the case with Sango. He'd never seen her dressed up. She wore no make up, except the eye shadow that their mother had always worn, and her hair was always up in a pony-tail. She said she had no time for being pretty.

Sango looked at him and smiled, clicking stop on her CD player. She removed her headphones and said, "Hey kid. All finished in there?"

"Yeah," Kohaku grinned, "Would you like me to help?"

Sango's drew her eye brows together and considered it, "I'd get done faster… but you've got school tomorrow. Take the rest of the night off and enjoy yourself Kohaku. Why don't you explore the complex? I bet there are some kids your age living here. Maybe you'll meet a new friend."

He rolled his eyes, "I'd rather help you."

"And I'd rather you had a social life." Sango looked at him. He didn't seem convinced. Sango sighed and put the last glass cup into the cupboard, "Kohaku. Get your ass out of this apartment or –"

Kohaku was already grabbing his jacket, "Okay, okay, since you insist." He waved to her as he closed the door. Sango was already pushing play on her CD player, tapping her foot as she moved onto the next box.

Kohaku shook his head and he laughed silently. Not many boys would admit this, but Sango could kick his ass. Kohaku did not feel resentment, since she could probably kick any guy on this block's ass. He had a feeling his sister's work involved the youkai population, and a human had to be tough to deal with them. Like his father and his mother…

He blinked as he came to the elevator. Up or down? He pushed the top level, deciding that he'd check out the roof first. Sango always made comments about him finding friends, but Kohaku was content with just the two of them. He believed that Sango wanted him to have a normal life, because she thought that would be best. Maybe so, but…

Kohaku's thoughts stopped as the doors opened and a man dressed in the habit stepped into the elevator. He smiled at Kohaku pleasantly and pushed a button. Kohaku nodded to him out of respect, and almost fell over as the man began to talk.

"Haven't seen you around here. I'm assuming you just moved in."

"Yes." Kohaku nodded, avoiding the man's kind eyes.

"Which floor?"

"The ninth floor."

"Ah, I'm on the eleventh." He smiled, "My name is Miroku."

"You're a priest?"

"Of the sort." Miroku said and then he looked at Kohaku, "What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, it's Kohaku."

"Fine name." Miroku commented. The doors of the elevator opened. Kohaku blinked.

"I thought you said you lived on the eleventh floor?"

Miroku winked as he walked out onto the sixteenth floor, "I do. But I've got a friend who lives here."

"Oh…" Kohaku paused. Should he say bye? He frowned and then called out as the doors shut, "Bye." He barely caught sight of Miroku's raised hand before the doors closed completely.

Kohaku stepped out as the elevator came to a stop. His eyes widened as he took in the last level of the complex. It was gorgeous.

"Hey."

Kohaku whirled around as a woman was exiting a room. "What are you doing here kid?"

He stared at her. She was a… she was a youkai. And she was beautiful.

The woman stopped walking and smirked, her eyes traveling over him, "Cat got your tongue? You've got no reason to be frightened kid. I'm not going to hurt you."

Kohaku frowned, "I wasn't scared. I just didn't expect to see…" He trailed off. Would mentioning her race offend her?

She grinned but she didn't look happy, "Didn't you know? Naraku owns this building. He's a youkai."

"Oh. My sister failed to mention that." Kohaku said slowly. Why had Sango not mentioned that?

The woman's red eyes lightened up, "Well, don't worry. He never leaves this floor."

"He lives here?" Kohaku looked around.

"Yes. What are you doing? You're not supposed to even come up here."

"I didn't know." Kohaku told her, "I was just looking for a way to the roof…"

She pointed to a door behind him, beside the elevator, "There you go. You can do that."

"Thanks." Kohaku smiled, "Do you live here too?"

She paused. "Yes."

"Which level?"

"The one just below this one." She said, "I've got a little sister. She's your age I think. What are you, thirteen?"

"Fourteen." Kohaku said and began heading towards the door, "Thanks again," He called before walking up the steps. He stopped and peered to catch another look at the woman as she made her way through another door. Kohaku breathed out then. He had been scared. He'd never spoken so many words with a youkai before. And he'd never seen one who was so pretty. Kohaku smiled as he made his way up the steps and then onto the roof.

He walked to the edge and stared out at the city lights. In the distance was the mountains. He sighed wistfully. He'd grown up in a small village, surrounded by wilderness and wildlife. He missed it.

He stayed like that for a long time, staring out, thinking of his past. He and Sango had both been trained in the martial arts, had learned to use their spiritual powers, and their father had started to teach them how to… to kill a youkai before…

Kohaku shook his head. Sometimes he thought Sango was in that business as well. But it wasn't the same. His father and mother had been taijiya, humans who killed youkai for profit. But work had come to them, they hadn't looked for it. And they had only killed the youkai with low intelligence, the ones who resembled animals more than people.

No. His parents had never killed a youkai like the lady he had met. She was of the more powerful class, those who resembled humans but with magic and super natural powers. They were also the most deadliest. But killing one of them was against the law.

Kohaku jumped when he heard the door open and then close. He turned around to apologize to whoever was behind him, but paused as he saw a girl.

She was a youkai as well.

But she was much different than the lady from before. The lady from before had been beautiful, had presence. This girl was child-like and frail looking, and deathly pale. Her white hair was pulled back in a braid, and she stared at him. Kohaku noticed her eyes then. They were completely black. He felt as if he were staring into a void, and there was nothing there. Nothing there at all.

"Hello."

Her voice was just like her. Soft and without much to it. Almost as if she would blow away if the wind got any stronger. He stared at her.

She walked toward him then and stood beside him, staring over the edge much like he had been just before. She did not seem bothered that he had not replied to her greeting.

"Uh… hello." Kohaku said after a few minutes, and he felt foolish for taking so long.

She looked at him. "You're name is Kohaku."

"H-how did you know?" He blinked at her.

"I learn all the names of the tenants." She said and shrugged. "I am called Kanna."

"Kanna." He repeated it and then blushed, "I like it."

"I don't."

"Oh." He frowned, "Sorry."

She looked at him again, "You've met my sister."

"That was your sister?" Kohaku asked, unable to hide his surprise. They did not resemble each other at all.

"Yes." She breathed out, her voice fading away as she did so. "Kagura."

"I have an older sister too-"

"Sango." Kanna said and then she looked back at the view before them, "I have met your sister already."

"Really?" Kohaku blinked.

"Yes. You see, my father owns this building and I met her when she came to look at the apartment."

"Oh."

"Yes."

Kohaku then recalled the way Kagura had referred to her father. She had used his name, which seemed odd to Kohaku, but then, maybe youkai customs were a bit different than his own. He did not ask Kanna. They stood there in silence. Kohaku did not feel uncomfortable though, because Kanna's company was almost like there was no one there. It was strange, but he was not bothered by it. He kinda liked it. It made him feel like he could say anything. But he knew he couldn't do that.

Kanna turned then and began walking back to the stairs, "Farewell Kohaku."

He blinked and turned to face her back, "You're leaving already?"

"Its been an hour." She informed him without turning around.

He began to walk quickly to catch up with her, "I didn't even realize."

She smiled at him, for the first time, "I didn't either."

She looked different with a smile on her face, but Kohaku wasn't quite sure what it was, "So you live here then." Kohaku didn't show it, but he felt a little silly asking that, since it was quite obvious.

"Yes." Kanna replied.

"I live on the ninth floor." He told her. He wanted to see her again.

"I will see you around," Kanna said as they made their way down the stairs, "Your sister has been employed under my father."

Another thing he had not been told, "Really."

"You didn't know?"

"Uh, no, no I did." He said quickly and laughed, covering up the lie with, "All the tenants I've met have been friendly."

"You've met Miroku and Kagura, right?"

Kohaku nodded, though he didn't remember mentioning the priest, but he must have.

Kanna waved to him then, "Thank you for your company Kohaku. I rarely find anyone on the roof."

Kohaku grinned, "Well, you can expect to see more of me. I liked it up there."

"I like it too." Kanna smiled again, "Good night."

"Night," Kohaku said as Kanna walked down the hall way. He noticed again then, how small she was. And then he entered the elevator and pushed the button for his floor. He had to tell Sango about the strange people he had encountered.

_page break_

Well. That is all for the first chapter.

Please, tell me what you think! Especially you, Dragon/Fairy Girl! This is for you! I really, really hope you've enjoyed it.

And I know, the idea of the Inuyasha characters living in the same complex has been used before. Well, its true for this story too. Tee hee.

Later!


	2. Chapter 02 Inuyasha The Hanyou

Kindred Spirits

Chapter 02 – Inuyasha the Hanyou

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks for the reviews, although I was a bit disappointed to hear that this story doesn't contain the same spark as my other ones… well, I guess that's because it's an author challenge and all, and it wasn't something I had originally planned to write… although the more and more I think about what's going to happen, the more I like it. Give it a chance, that is all I ask. :)

Warning: Nothing much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_page break _

Kohaku awoke to a note placed beside his bed. It was from Sango, stating that she'd return later that evening and that bright and early tomorrow morning she was going to take him and enroll him into the closest middle school. Kohaku sighed slightly. He'd never really liked school…

Kohaku got out of bed and went through the many tasks of waking up such as: taking a shower, brushing his teeth, throwing on some clothes, and beginning the preparations of making himself breakfast.

Finally, he was fully awake and sitting before some scrambled eggs and toast. They had no bacon, so the meal wasn't perfect, but it was good. He took a sip of the water he had poured for himself.

What exactly would he do today? Wander around the complex some more? Maybe he'd see Kanna again… or maybe the priest, Miroku… or even Kanna's beautiful sister Kagura. Kohaku blushed slightly and pushed that thought aside. With Kagura would come that uncomfortable fear of saying or doing the wrong thing… funny how he didn't get that feeling from Kanna…

A knock at his door. Kohaku jumped and quickly went to the speaker beside the phone, "Hello?" He said as he pushed the button.

"Ah! Kohaku-kun, its me Miroku."

Kohaku blinked, "Oh! Miroku-sama." He pushed the enter button and then pushed the speaker button once more, "Come in, please."

"Right," Miroku's voice was cheerful. Kohaku hurriedly went to meet him at the door. Miroku smiled good naturedly as his eyes landed on Kohaku.

"Thought I'd visit you since you're new,"

"Oh… thank you," Kohaku smiled. "I just finished eating breakfast…"

"So you're sister is here then…?" Miroku asked innocently. Kohaku shook his head.

"No, no, Sango had to leave earlier this morning… she'll be back this evening though. Did you want to speak with her?"

"Ah, no." Miroku smiled and took a seat on the couch. Kohaku was slightly nervous. What was he supposed to do?

"You're not very good with people you've just met, are you Kohaku-kun?"

"Huh?" Kohaku asked and then looked down, "Can you really tell that easily?"

"Well, I am a priest."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kohaku asked and looked amused. Miroku grinned and gave him the peace sign.

"Absolutely nothing and everything."

"You're weird." Kohaku grinned and then said, "Hey, want something to drink? I think we've got milk and some soda…"

Miroku pulled out a flask from his coat pocket, "I'm fine," And then he took a sip.

"You're a priest who drinks this early in the morning? I think I'm a little worried now about the state of the world." Kohaku said slightly sarcastically. Miroku frowned and made Kohaku fidget, "I was only kidding-"

Miroku then smirked, "I know. Actually, its medicine."

Kohaku blinked. Medicine? Miroku continued to smile as he sat on the couch. Kohaku wondered briefly what sort, but dismissed it as the priest began to speak again, "Say, Kohaku-kun, would you like to meet my friend I told you about?"

"The one who you were visiting last night?"

"Yeah, on the sixteenth floor." Miroku smiled.

Kohaku shrugged, "Sure." He had nothing else to do, and he did sort of want to get to know Miroku a little more. "Let me finish eating real quick." Kohaku said and he hurriedly shoved the last bit of food into his mouth. Miroku watched him with an amused smile. The two walked out of the door together moments later.

"What's your friend's name?" Kohaku asked as Miroku pushed the button for the elevator.

"Oh. I thought I mentioned it yesterday. His name is Inuyasha." Miroku smiled.

"Inuyasha?"

"Uh huh." Miroku grinned stepping into the elevator. Kohaku followed him. As the door was shutting, Miroku added, "He's a hanyou too."

Kohaku blinked as the doors opened. He had yet to reply to Miroku's last comment. He'd never seen a hanyou before. They were rare. Miroku rested a hand on his shoulder and said, "If you're frightened, then you can go back to your apartment. I'll visit you in a little while. Inuyasha's been kind of depressed lately, and as the good friend and good priest that I am, I must be by his side at least once every day."

Kohaku shook his head, "No… its fine…"

Miroku paused and then shrugged, "Alright. Walk behind me."

"Why do I have to walk behind you?" Kohaku asked.

"Well.. Inuyasha might throw something at me."

"Why-"

"Shh, sh, here's his door." Miroku said quietly and then he knocked on the door before them, "Inuyasha?"

"Go away you perverted priest!" came a gruff, highly aggravated voice.

Miroku leaned to Kohaku and whispered, "Don't worry, he always sounds like that…" Kohaku frowned and Miroku smiled reassuringly and knocked once more on the door. "Come now Inuyasha, don't act like a child. You should invite your guests in."

"I told you to go away!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku reasoned, "I've brought someone with me to meet you."

"GO-" The voice of Inuyasha trailed away. He seemed to pause and then he said, "Why'd you bring someone?"

"Why? Well, let me tell you who I brought instead." Miroku was smiling, "His name is Kohaku-kun. He's new to the complex."

"And?" Inuyasha's voice snorted, "What's that got to do with me?"

Miroku sighed, "Well, nothing actually. But I wanted to introduce the two of you."

"Whatever." Click. The door opened and Miroku grinned. He stepped inside the apartment, Kohaku trailing behind him, glancing around curiously and a little cautiously. The hanyou's room was surprisingly clean and had few appliances or things. Inuyasha was sitting at his kitchen table, one eye brow raised in suspicion.

"What the hell do you want today, Miroku?" Inuyasha questioned as the door shut behind them. "And why the hell did you bring that kid with you?"

Miroku chuckled and took a seat on Inuyasha's couch. Kohaku quickly followed him and looked away from Inuyasha's piercing gold eyes.

"Inuyasha, don't be so harsh. Kohaku-kun is new to the complex and I've sort of taken him under my wing."

Kohaku blinked and looked at Miroku, who smiled at him before continuing, "And since I'm your friend, I'm concerned about you."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I know its been hard." Miroku spoke seriously, "But Kikyo-sama isn't going to come back. You should move on, reenter the world and get on with your life." Miroku held up his hand at the angry look Inuyasha shot him, "Forgive me for being so blunt."

Kohaku looked confused and uncomfortable. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't come along, since this encounter was turning into a serious one and he wasn't sure if Inuyasha really appreciated the fact that Miroku was spouting off his business in front of some kid he didn't even know.

Inuyasha growled out, "I've heard this bullshit from you enough. I'll do what I please. I've got enough money to pay the rent and the water, and ramen isn't hard to cook. I don't feel like seeing anyone and I don't feel like listening to you tell me to get back on my feet and forget about Kikyo. So fuck off Miroku."

Kohaku blinked at the profanities. Miroku shook his head, "Inuyasha, you know I'm only telling you this because I'm concerned."

"Ugh." Inuyasha frowned. "Can't you just get the point and leave me alone?"

"Miroku-san," Kohaku spoke up, "Perhaps it would be better if you just let Inuyasha-san grieve alone for a little bit longer. I.. uh, don't think he's ready to move on…" Kohaku looked unsure of what he was saying, but then a sad smile crossed his face when he spoke his next sentence, "I know it can take a long time for someone to be okay again after a loved one's death… when Father and Mother passed away…" He trailed off and then shrugged.

Miroku and Inuyasha both blinked. Then Inuyasha grinned, "Well the only thing you've ever done that pleased me was introduce me to this smart kid." Kohaku grinned slightly at the compliment and looked at Miroku.

Miroku chuckled. There was twinkle in his eye that Kohaku noticed just as it vanished and the priest stood to his feet, "Well. I'm glad to have been of some service. I am a priest after all." He winked, "I've got some shopping to do in town."

Kohaku stood to his feet to follow Miroku, when Inuyasha threw a remote at Kohaku. Kohaku caught it clumsily, surprised. Inuyasha raised one eye brow and then said, "You wanna watch TV, kid?"

Kohaku looked at Miroku, who was smiling. Then he considered the fact that he really had nothing else to do for the rest of the day. And Inuyasha, though rude and slightly scary, seemed gentle and sad at the same time. Kohaku nodded and returned to the couch. "What do you want to watch?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't care kid, pick something out."

Miroku was smiling to himself as he exited Inuyasha's apartment. A good day in a priest's life, he concluded to himself.

_page break _

Short, I know. :bows head: Sorry, sorry! But I hope yall like it anyway!

Tell me what you think!

And I really want to respond to yall's comments, but right now my stomach hurts. Just know that I appreciate them. Thank you so much! Bye now.

_Taijiya_


End file.
